Event 51
by NExuS Zero
Summary: The combined power of Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo has brought the world to it's knees. Now, there's only one person that has the strength and willpower to save everyone.


**Note: This story was moved here from my old profile. I've also taken the liberty of making revisions where necessary.**

* * *

There they were. Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo on the Final Destination, standing both tall and victorious. The other members of the Super Smash Brothers never stood a chance against their combined strength and newfound power. Soon the world would be theirs, and nobody would be able to stand in their way.

"Gwahaha!" Giga Bowser roared. "This feels great!"

"At long last," Ganondorf started, "victory will be ours."

 _We mustn't get cocky now._ Mewtwo warned. _Even now, something could go wrong._

"Then don't mind if I step in!" a voice said. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows and laid a punch on Giga Bowser. The figure was none other than the red hero plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Mario!" Giga Bowser yelled with rage.

"You're too late," Ganondorf said. "The power of Master Hand has made us godlike."

"What you're doing is wrong!" Mario yelled. "You need to be stopped!"

 _Admirable,_ Mewtwo noted, _but in the end it means nothing. Surrender now and I'll consider sparing you._

The plumber shook his head. "Not if it means handing over the world to you!"

The powerful psychic crossed his arms. _So be it._ Using his increased powers, he made the Final Destination go crashing down to the surface as a meteor. _That should make things more interesting. Let us begin this pointless battle._ The two parties began charging at each other.

Mario quickly jumped over Ganondorf's Warlock Punch and used a meteor smash on Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokémon teleported just in time to avoid being cast into oblivion.

Giga Bowser used a ground pound to try and squish Mario, but the plumber dodged it just in time. "Don't you ever give up?!" Giga Bowser yelled.

 _I'll admit, I underestimated you Mario_ , Mewtwo added. The Pokémon once again used his increased powers to make the stage fall towards the ground even faster. _I'd say we have about ten minutes before this stage hits the ground and kills all your pathetic friends._

'I need to defeat these guys soon.' Mario thought. He dodged Giga Bowser's Fire Breath and hit Ganondorf in the back.

Giga Bowser attempted to chase Mario, but Mario easily ran away. He focused his energy on Mewtwo and Ganondorf.

Shadow Balls were shot from Mewtwo directly at Mario. Some of them hit him, while others missed.

'Only about 8 minutes left.' Mario thought in worry. None the less, he continued the fight.

The red plumber jumped on Giga Bowser to use a meteor smash on Ganondorf. Unfortunately, it wasn't close enough to the edge, and the Lord of Evil was able to get back onto the platform.

 _'This telepathic link should allow us to form a strategy.'_ Mewtwo telepathically thought to Ganondorf.

'It should help.' Ganondorf responded. 'What did you have in mind?'

 _'While's he distracted by Giga Bowser, we attack from behind.'_

'Not too bad. Let's see if it works.' The two hide themselves from sight and waited for the right moment.

Mario obviously noticed their sudden absence, but paid little attention to it. He focused more on Giga Bowser, who was the largest threat.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Giga Bowser taunted as he breathed his flames.

Mario ignored the insult and continued to fight. 'Only about 6 minutes left,' he though. 'I need to end this soon.'

"NOW!"

From behind, Mario was assaulted by both Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Every single one of their blows hit his back, the force of each hit causing high amounts of pain.

The attacks kept getting stronger and stronger. The pain on Mario's body became greater. And then, like a weight being dropped on a mouse, Ganondorf finished the near fatal combo with a powerful Warlock Punch to Mario's back.

The plumber was knocked to the other end of the stage. The villains looked at him at laughed.

 _Enjoy these final seconds of your pathetic life._ Mewtwo said. He then charged up a powerful Shadow Ball while Giga Bowser charged up his fire breath.

'Is this...' Mario thought. 'Is this the end?' Maybe he was right. He had lost. His spirt was broken. All he could do was lay down and wait for death to claim him...

No. That wasn't an option. Everything he loved and cared about was minutes away from destruction, and he was the only one who could stop it. His friends needed him. Mario slowly stood up, fighting back the pain. He would finish this fight for his friends. For Luigi. For Kirby. For Fox.

For Peach.

 _Die!_ Mewtwo shouted.

Seconds before they had a chance to obliterate him, Mario quickly ran at Mewtwo, threw him off the stage, and meteor smashed him into oblivion.

The two remaining villains stared at him in shock. "How are you still alive!?" Ganondorf asked in rage. "Don't you know when to quit!?"

"As long...as evil...is around," Mario said weakly while going into a fighting stance, "then I...choose...to fight!" The plumber charged at the two remaining villains.

Mario dodged every single move the two villains threw at him. Fire breaths, Warlock Punches, all avoided. Before the villains could react, Mario threw Ganondorf off the stage, causing him to fall to whatever was below.

"It's just you and me, Mario!" Giga Bowser said. "There's nowhere to go now!"

'Just like old times.' Mario thought, the memories of all his previous bouts with the tyrant flashing through his head. The plumber charges towards his arch nemesis.

The glorious battle continued to wage on. After so many years, so many battles, the two perfectly countered each other. Mario would throw a fireball, and Giga Bowser would avoid it. Giga Bowser would try to grab Mario, but the plumber would dodge.

'Only two minutes left.' Mario thought while starting panting. (I need to end this now.'

"What's the matter?" Giga Bowser taunted. "Getting too weak?"

"Not...yet..." Mario replied. The plumber jumped high into the air, causing Giga Bowser to follow. The battle was taken into the air.

Punches were thrown. Aggression was everywhere. Time was of the essence. The victor still couldn't be predicted.

"I've had it!" Giga Bowser roared. "This ends now!" He started charging up an extremely powerful flame.

'Just the opening I needed.' Mario thought. He skydived towards Bowser, with only 10 seconds till impact.

'Just a little closer.'

Nine seconds remained.

The stage below was nearing the ground. Giga Bowser increased the magnitude of his flames.

Five seconds remained.

"You're finished!" Giga Bowser yelled, slashing his claw directly at the plumber.

A chain of events unfolded. Mario was able to avoid the attack with his agility. Giga Bowser now held an expression of shock on his face. With his lucky maneuver pulled off, the man had the opportunity to finish this. "So long Bowser!"

With all of his might, Mario meteor smashed Giga Bowser. The beast hit the stage with such force that it was completely obliterated. Giga Bowser turned back to normal and hit the ground with enough force to cause a crater. As for Mario, the red plumber fell to his death...

But fate seemed to have other ideas in mind. Pieces of Final Destination fell beside him. Mario was able jump off a nearby one onto another one. The plumber managed to repeat this process until he safely reached the ground.

As the man looked to the sky above, he watched the remaining pieces of debris fall to the ground. Fortunately, they weren't big enough to end the world and kill everyone on it. What Mario did notice however, were Ganondorf and Mewtwo lying on the ground knocked out underneath an unconscious Bowser. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the sight.

With yet another victory under his belt, Mario began his long and tiresome trek back to the Smash Mansion. The other Smashers were probably worried sick about him!

And on that entire trip him, the plumber had a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
